1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tooth brush with a head part carrying bristles and with a handle part, the head part being connected with the handle part by means of a resilient device in such a way that the head part is pivotable against the handle part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tooth brushes for which the head can be resilient against the handle in a direction perpendicularly to a longitudinal axis of the tooth brush are already known. However, such tooth brush spring systems have the disadvantage that they cushion only into one direction namely against a pressure on the bristle side onto the head. A further disadvantage of traditional spring-loaded tooth brushes is that the equipment of such a tooth brush with an interchangeable head is extremely complicated, since the locking of the interchangeable head in a neck area of the tooth brush constitutes a partial stiffening of the tooth brush which undesirably counteracts the resiliency of the head against the handle. Thus, it has already been proposed to configure the interchangeable head in form of an interchangeable bristle zone. However, it comes here to a hygienically dangerous important dirt accumulation in the bristle zone at the corresponding butt points or surfaces. Add to this that in interchangeable head systems the cushioning of tooth brushes by head separations in the neck area often results in a release of the interchangeable head connection due to the arising lever forces.
The aim of this invention is to make available an improved tooth brush of the above mentioned type which eliminates the above mentioned disadvantages.